


December 16, 1991

by von_gelmini



Series: Tony Stark Bingo 2020 [12]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Gen, Minor Character Death, Tony Stark Feels, moodboard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:01:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24660496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/von_gelmini/pseuds/von_gelmini
Summary: "I don't care - he killed my mom."
Series: Tony Stark Bingo 2020 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1781566
Kudos: 1
Collections: Tony Stark Bingo 2020





	December 16, 1991

**Author's Note:**

> For the Tony Stark Bingo 2020  
> Square: R5 - Maria Stark
> 
> Von_Gelmini  
> card number 3139

"I don't care - he killed my mom."

**Author's Note:**

> My Starker blog on tumblr is [starker-stories](https://starker-stories.tumblr.com/).  
> Come on by and visit.


End file.
